Ultraman Mebius (character)/Merchandise
Bandai Ultra Hero Series 2006 *'Ultraman Mebius' (2006) **Release Date: April 1st, 2006 (Japan), 2009 (Hong Kong) **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112399571 **Material: PVC :Ultra Hero Series 2006 Ultraman Mebius is a soft-vinyl figure that sports 3 points of articulation. Molded in red soft vinyl plastic, he sports silver on most of his paint details, metallic blue on the Color Timer, yellow with white tints on the eyes, and a very minor red paint detail on the rear side of the head. Like the 2000's releases, he comes with a data card with a small punch-out hole that allows you to hang it like a tag. Like Ultraman Max, Mebius saw release before the premiere of the TV series itself, which the said package advertises the show's premiere time. : :In 2009, Mebius & his other form (excluding Mebius Infinity) saw release in Hong Kong in 2009, with slightly different packaging that features bilingual language. : :While the original Mebius is sold at a high aftermarket price due to its rarity, the limited edition packaging version is sold in an even ludicrous sum of price. UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging-premiere-ver.jpg|Series Premiere limited edition UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Retail packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Brave' (2006) **Release Date: July 28, 2006 (Japan), 2009 (Hong Kong) **Price: 700 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112417107 **Material: PVC :A new mold based on Mebius' Mebius Brave form. He also features a transparent yellow soft vinyl on his left arm, which is applied with painted details with an exception of the blade. UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Mebius-Brave-packaging.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Infinity' (2006) **Release Date: August 26, 2006 **ID Number: SP **Price: 700 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112417145 **Material: PVC :A new mold based on Mebius' Mebius Infinity form seen in the Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers movie. UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Mebius-Infinity-packaging.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave '(2006) **Release Date: October 21, 2006 (Japan), 2009 (Hong Kong) **Price: 700 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112457103 **Material: PVC :A new mold based on Mebius' Mebius Burning Brave form. UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Burning-Brave-packaging.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave' (2007) **Release Date: March 30, 2007 (Japan), 2009 (Hong Kong) **Price: 700 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112202727 **Material: PVC :A new mold based on Mebius' Mebius Phoenix Brave form seen in the final episode of the TV series. UHS2006-Ultraman-Mebius-Phoenix-Brave-packaging.jpg|Packaging Action Hero Series *'Ultraman Mebius' (2006) **Release Date: August 10, 2006 **ID Number: 1 **Price: July 28, 2006 **Material: PVC, ABS AHS-Ultraman-Mebius.jpg AHS-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Packaging BGM Heroes *'Ultraman Mebius' (2006) **Release Date: September 29, 2006 **Material: PVC, ABS A larger-sized (31cm, same height as a Super Huge Figure) figure with lights and sounds, BGM Heroes Ultraman Mebius features sound effects (grunts, Color Timer sounds) and a second half of the theme song. BGM-Heroes-Ultraman-Mebius.jpg BGM-Heroes-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Packaging Ultra Hero Series (2009) *'Ultraman Mebius' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: 36 **JAN/ISBN: 4543112593993 **Material: PVC :Released as part of the second cour of the 2009 Ultra Hero Series lineup, this figure of Mebius features more human-like proportions compared to the 2006 release. 36mebius.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: 39 **JAN/ISBN: 4543112594020 **Material: PVC :This new mold of Ultraman Mebius is based on one of the four additional forms (Mebius Phoenix Brave). 39ultramanmebiusphoenixbrave.jpg|Packaging Play Hero VS Series/Sofubi Hero Ultraman VS Set *'The Fiery Warrior: Ultraman Mebius appears!' (2006) **Release Date: Early May 2006 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112332981 :A smaller mold of Ultraman Mebius is available with Hunter Knight Tsurugi. :In Thailand, Mebius is also available individually as part of the Series 1 and the Ultraman Cosmos/Ultraman Mebius Special lineup. In Malaysia, he is also released as a bagged packaging under the Ultraman Heroes line. *'Eternal Heroes' (2006) **Release Date: Mid August 2006 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112366900 :Another new, smaller mold based on Mebius' Mebius Infinity form seen in the Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers movie, and the set comes with two same toys in different decoes: Normal and Mid-transformation. :Like most Play Hero VS Series figures based on detailed characters, Mebius' Mebius Infinity form omits some paint details on the back. *'Fight! Mebius Brave' (2006) **Release Date: Early December 2006 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112367792 :Another mold based on Mebius' Mebius Brave form, he comes with a Bemstar figure. *'Mebius' Final Battle' (2007) **Release Date: Late April, 2007 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112455796 :Two new molds based on Mebius' Mebius Burning Brave and Mebius Phoenix Brave forms are released separately, with the former being packed with an Inpelaizer, and the latter being bundled with Alien Empera. PHVS-Ultraman-Set-Mebius-Burning-Brave.jpg PHVS-Ultraman-Set-Mebius-Phoenix-Brave.jpg *'The Powerhouse from Space' (2007) **Release Date: Late October, 2007 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112496324 :The first Play Hero VS Series Mebius figure is reissued for this set, and he comes with Zamsher. *'Champions of the Fierce Fight' (2008) **Release Date: Mid February 2008 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112505941 :The PHVS Mebius Brave Figure is reissued for this set, and he comes with Nova. *'Super Gathering Special' (2008) **Release Date: Mid May 2008 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: TBA :The first Play Hero VS Series Mebius figure gets a second reissue on this set, now coming with Sadola. *'Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Special' (2008) **Release Date: Early August 2008 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112542892 :Released to commemorate the premiere of Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, The third reissue of the first Mebius figure now comes with King Pandon. *'Fiery Warriors VS Monsters' (2009) **Release Date: August 2009 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112558404 :The first reissue of Mebius' Mebius Burning Brave form comes with Grozam. *'Ultra Galaxy Legend Special' (2009) **Release Date: Late November 2009 **Price: 300 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112588159 :The fourth reissue of the first Mebius figure now comes with a Reionic Burst-colored Gomora. *'Zero's New Power' (2012) **Release Date: August 19, 2012 **Price: 380 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112767080 :The fifth reissue of the first Mebius figure now comes with Bemular. *'Shining Zero' (2013) **Release Date: March 26, 2013 **Price: 400 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112802446 :The first reissue of the normal-colored Mebius Infinity figure now comes with Alien Temperor. *'Ultraman Ginga S Special 2' (2013) **Release Date: March 3, 2015 **Price: 400 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112912701 :Released under the new "Sofubi Heroes" moniker, the Mebius (Mebius Burning Brave) and the Inpelaizer figures from the Mebius' Final Battle set is reissued for this lineup. Mebius himself also had some of his back detail omitted for cost reasons. *'Select! The Crystal of Bond' (2019) **Release Date: February 25, 2019 **Price: 486 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112912701 :The first Mebius figure finally gets a reissue 7 years after it's release in Zero's New Power. However, unlike previous releases which is fully painted, this Mebius figure features an even inferior paint operations; all of his arms' details and some of his torso and leg details are completely omitted. Mebius also comes with a similarly decoed Ultraman Hikari. Ultra-Act Note: Italic lines are exclusives. *'Ultraman Mebius' (2010) **Release Date: November 27, 2010 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 2 pairs of hands, Color Timer/chest piece, Mebium Shoot effect, Mebius Punch effect, Mebium Blade Ultra-Act Ultraman Mebius.jpg Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Mebius Renewal' (2014) **Release Date: October 25, 2014 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 2 pairs of hands, Mebium Shoot effect, Mebium Blade, two Color Timer/chest pieces, Tamashii Stage piece Ultra Act Ultraman Mebius.png Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Mebius-(renewal)-packaging.jpg|Packaging *''Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave'' (2015) **Release Date: August 26, 2015 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: TBA Mebius (burning brave) Ultra-Act.png *''Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave'' (2016) **Release Date: March 15, 2016 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: TBA Ultra-act-mebius-phoenix-brave.jpeg Ultra Hero 500 NOTE: All Ultra Hero 500 figures are compatible to DX Ginga Spark. Mebius_Silver_500.jpeg|A silver variation of Mebius' Ultra Hero 500 figure. *''' Ultraman Mebius''' (2013) **Release Date: September 7, 2013 **ID Number: 19 **Material: PVC Ultra Egg *'Ultraman Mebius' (2014) **Release Date: June 21, 2014 **Material: PVC, ABS Ultra-Egg-Ultraman-Mebius.jpg Ultra-Egg-Ultraman-Mebius-Egg-Mode.jpg Ultra-Egg-Ultraman-Mebius-packaging.jpg|Packaging Megahouse Action Works *'Ultraman Mebius' (2008) **Release Date: March 31, 2008 **Price: 2200 Yen **Material: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 2 Pairs of Hands, Gun Winger, Gun Loader :One of the few Action Works Ultraman figures released, Ultraman Mebius is an incredibly poseable 115mm tall action figure manufactured by Megahouse. He possesses two additional pair of hand parts, and a Gun Winger & Gun Loader accessory. Unlike most Ultraman figures released by Bandai, Ultraman Mebius features metallic yellow eyes instead of cream or white. MEGA ACTION WORK005 MEBIUS.jpg Action-Works-Ultraman-Mebius-Render.jpg Medicom Toy pending. Category:Merchandise